Bar Hopping
by Uncle Charlie
Summary: Steel walks into a bar and meets Jackie Tyler - just the person to give advice to the lovelorn. Written for the Fall 13 Intoabar challenge.


The sign read: Ivy Head Pub. It wasn't the sort of place that Steel frequented. Normally he eschewed any contact with humans. They were inferior, bothersome pests who seemed to move from one crisis to the next. Still tonight, Steel sought them out. Anything to avoid being with his own kind.

The message had come down from the top and he had naturally assumed it had applied to other partnerships, not his. Then he watched Sapphire, laughing and naturally effervescent, go off on the arm of Silver while he, their top agent, stood by, helpless to stop her.

He'd gone out of his way to repel any attempts at camaraderie from his fellow Elements long ago. After he'd been assigned Sapphire as a partner, he hadn't needed them, except now and again. A few he tolerated, like Lead, and Jet wasn't bad, but they were off with their own partners.

Steel looked around at first and then walked into the bar… or, he guessed pub would be a better choice since he was in London. He waited for Sapphire to chide him on his word choice, but only silence answered him. Steel closed his eyes and thought softly,

_Sapphire?_ Only silence answered him and he pushed his way through the small cluster of people who were gathered at the door.

The pub was crowded, but he eventually found a small table tucked away in a corner or a room away from the bar. It was far from the group of men, apparently either very happy or angry at the outcome of a sporting event. It was far away from the band that was performing and the people who were enthusiastically appreciated it. It was as far away from everything as Steel could get and it suited him just fine. He sat and stared down at the scarred wood of the tabletop.

Losing Sapphire was like losing an arm. He was adrift and he didn't like it. It pulled his focus and that made him weak. Steel didn't like being weak. He was reputed to be strong, but now he felt as tremulous and meek as a lamb. Perhaps this is the lesson they wanted him to learn. You become dependent upon another and it diminishes you.

A large glass suddenly appeared in front of him and Steel looked up sharply startled.

There was a woman standing in front of him. Her kohl-rimmed eyes studied him from behind a great mass of blonde hair. His first thought was that Sapphire would never appear in public like this. His second thought was less charitable.

"Drink up, sweetheart." Her accent was definitely British, but he didn't know from which part. That was Sapphire's expertise, not his. It was certainly a far cry from the accents he and Sapphire affected.

"I beg your pardon?' He didn't mean for his tone to be that cold… or perhaps he did.

"I've been watching you." Instead of leaving, the woman sat down and set down her glass of wine. "I'm Jackie Tyler and you are?"

"I wish to be alone."

"Funny, you don't look like Greta Garbo." She laughed at her own joke, even if he didn't. "You might as well tell me, luv, since I bought you a pint and everything."

"Steel." He didn't mean to answer her, but couldn't stop himself.

"Steel? Is that your first or last name?"

"Just Steel.

After a minute, she glanced around at the crowd and leaned forward. "You're one of them, aren't you?"

Now Steel was even more confused. He mimicked her action. "One of what?"

"An alien. I can spot them from a mile away these days. 'Less, of course, you been to court and they let you off with just a warning."

"What?" Without Sapphire there, Steel felt a bit as if he'd shifted out of time slightly.

"Your clothes, luv."

Steel was wearing a smartly tailored three piece suit. His tie was stylish and not too wide or bright and he had a matching pocket square. He darted a quick look left and right. And he also had to admit that there was not one else in the room quite as nattily dressed. "I was told this was… suitable."

"For meeting the Queen maybe." She smiled and Steel had to admit the face was a pretty one. Perhaps a bit over made with cosmetics, but it was a friendly and open face, like Sapphire's. "There! I just saw it again," Jackie announced as she sat back and took a sip of her wine.

Steel sat back and looked around. "Saw what?"

"Your pain. It's there in your eyes." She pushed the beer towards him. "Drink up, sweetheart. It won't make the hurt go away, but it helps blur the edges." She sipped again and Steel found himself studying the froth. After a moment, he took a drink and frowned. It was bitter and warm but not altogether unpleasant.

"You are mistaken." He admitted after a few more sips.

"You're not in pain?"

"I'm not an alien. Not exactly."

"And I'm not exactly the Queen of England, luv. It's all the same at the end of the day." He had to smirk at that. "There you go. You're kinda cute when you smile."

The smile fled his face. "I appreciate your efforts –"

"Don't appreciate. If you have someone, go after her. Rose, that's my daughter. She had someone and she lost him. I saw the same kind of hurt in her eyes every day. That's the trouble with those bloody aliens. They think they can mess with your head and your heart and then just leave. I told her, The Doctor is no good for you, Rose, but she never listened."

_The Doctor._ Steel remembered bumping into him a time or two, but he didn't remember the Time Lord traveling with anyone. Apparently, another one destined to be alone.

Steel took another drink of beer. "And your advice for me?"

Above the noise of the pub, there was an odd whining and grinding. Jackie grinned and her face exploded with happiness. She leaned forward and kissed Steel on the cheek. She picked up a damp paper napkin and wiped the lipstick from his skin. "Same advice I gave Rose. Go after her, sweetheart. If someone took her from you, then take her back. If she doesn't know how you feel, then tell her. Make her feel the same as you do. Now, if you will excuse me, I think my daughter's come home for visit and I'll need to get the kettle on."

A young black man suddenly appeared at Jackie's side. "Jackie, did you hear? Is it Rose?"

"It is. Let's go, Mickey!" Jackie stood and smiled once more at Steel. "Take my advice, luv. Do what makes you happy and those what love you will come around. And if they don't, then the hell with 'em."

She was gone with a whirl or pink denim and perfume, racing after a sound. Steel sat there for a moment, then softly a voice in his head whispered,

_Steel? Oh, Steel, are you there?_

And Steel went to reclaim what he felt was rightfully his, a partnership with Sapphire and perhaps just a bit more.


End file.
